College Romance
by lovelylady2all
Summary: Well , with the tittle you can guess little more . I also updated my other fanfic on the M section , it sucks but oh well , read if youre bored...


Author's note: I am very sorry that I have not been to update sooner but it is because I am in college now, doing a special program for the summer, and I only come home during the weekend with loads of homework. What can I say? This is life, lol, anyways, this is base on my college experiences during this past weeks, hope you all like it. Gundam fight… Ready? Read!

Rain Mikamura was pretty excited to be in a real college. She had been accepted to one of the best engineering schools in the nation, and she pretended to study mechanical engineer. She was extra perky because she could leave home and actually stay by herself, without her father's supervision. This was college, full of new people, tough classes, and a pleasant environment.

Well, this was the day! She brought down her case, bid good bye to her dad, and walked to get inside her door.

"Rain!"

Yes father?"- She turned around to meet the gentle, old eyes of her father.

"Eat well my daughter" .He placed some money inside her pocket and Rain refused to take it. He managed to control her with a deep stare and Rain lowered her head.

"Yes father."

"Remember, take care of yourself."

"I will, don't worry!"- She waived good bye as she went inside Rocky Hall.

Rain was thrilled to be there. She looked around and saw cute guys every where. There were the typical blond hair blue eyes, the hot Latinos with banging shirts, and the quiet rock mini-stars. She was happy with selecting a great university which had 75 males and 25 females. It was a good ratio to her. Girls were only allowed in the elevator, and her heart said good bye to all the guys in the third and forth floors. Females of course were on the fifth floor, and had rooms designed for 4 room mates. Rain, however, was lucky enough to be placed in a suit with only one roommate. When she came in the room, her roommate was already there. Rain noticed there was no separation between the beds; they shared the same closet, bathroom and toilet.

"Hi!"-her roommate finally said, after unpacking her things." My name is Allemby , how are you?"

Rain smiled politely at the short girl in front of her, with blue eyes and hair. "My name is Rain, very please to meet you."

"Cool!"

"So, where are you from?"

"Ah, I am from Sweden, and I am here on a scholarship. You?"

"Japanese"

"Really? You don't look like it."

"I get that a lot."

"You look Hispanic to me."

Rains denied it with modesty, and proceed to unpack her things. Allemby was a great room mate. She had from Lysol to anything else you can think of. Rain on the other hand had not brought many things because she didn't know any better. She made a mental note to buy new clothes, food, and some decorations.

"All right, let's go down."

"We have to go down?"

"Yup, we got orientation."

"Okay." Rain put her ID on, and walked towards the elevator. A few more girls came in, and introduced themselves. Many of them came from different countries and Rain realized that she was the only Japanese girl. As they walked towards the cafeteria, Rain took time to appreciate the beauty of the campus. It was full of grass, trees, and little squirrels collecting food for winter. It was windy and she felt embarrassed when her pink dress was moved up and down with the wind. When they arrived at the cafeteria they found 300 eyes staring at them. Instantly, the males started clapping at the few females and invited them to sit with them. Rain had no time to react when she was pulled to a table.

"Hey, what's up? I am Chivodee, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I am Rain."

"Yo, look at that blondy."-she saw a small guy with a long pony tail pointing out at Bunny, one of the girls from the elevator.

"Excuse me." Rain got up and walked towards a table that seemed pretty much left out. To her surprise on her way , she encounter the face of a guy with whom she had taken her placement test.

"Hey!" she perky said , walking up to him.

"Hi."

"Youre Japanese , right?"

"Yeah"

"Me too!"

"We dont look like it , right?"- they both laughed and Rain walked up to the isolated table. He followed her for some reason , and seated in front of her. She stared at him. Messy black locks , perfect shaped face, inviting lips. He was tall , very handsome even though his shirt covered his muscular arms. She slapped herself mentally for not saying anything , and finally decided to talk. "So , whats your name?"

"Domon."

"I am Rain."

"Good to see you Rain."

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE!"-the dean announced. "Play time is over , report to your rooms to do you homework , no sociallicing. Remember , sleep is optional."

Rain laughed , and Domon watched her. He wondered why she had so much energy , but something in her attracted him.

"Allright Domon , see you tomorrow."

He said nothing , just watching her walk away.

PD. Well , sorry this was soooo bad , I am sorry . Hopefully I have time to update it , if not expect updates next week. This happened to me , seriously! Wanna know what happens next? I guess youll just gotta keep on reading to find , see you laters !


End file.
